The Gypsy Dancer
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: Elladora Ketteridge. Discovered the uses for gillyweed. She only recovered after eating it by dunking her head in a bucket of water.' The story of Elladora Ketteridge. Set in Medieval Times.


The Gypsy Dancer

Elladora Ketteridge awoke to a bright, blue, morning. She yawned and stretched, looking out the window, observing the bustle of people outside.

"Looks like there's going to be a big crowd out there for me, Daisy," she said to her small kitten, whom she'd saved out of the small pebbled streets of London. Daisy meowed and stretched. "I know it's not the best job, but…it'll have to do!" Elladora pulled the hay out of her hair and stood up, throwing her cream peasant top, pink sash, and blue dancing skirt on. May, her other animal roommate, whinnied, and tried to chomp on Elladora's bed; Elladora petted her muzzle before she could put it in her bed. "Don't you go doing that again! I don't have enough money to buy myself more hay."

She grabbed her hairbrush, brushing it through her curly black mop of hair. She sighed looking at her dark skin that identified her as a gypsy. "Oh, I do so wish I was a rich woman, married with several children in a big rich mansion and…" May sneezed as if showing amusement. "Hey, I wouldn't be laughing if I was you! I could sell you to a glue factory if I wanted to…" she said, laughing as the horse immediately stopped her snorting. She grabbed her tambourine and headed outside.

"Morning Ella," said Jack, her accompanist on the fiddle for dancing.

"Morning Jack," she replied, "Got your hat?"

"Yeah, got your tambourine?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, let's go," he said, playing a lively tune on his fiddle. Elladora began dancing steadily, attracting people like a beautiful flower attracts butterflies in the spring.

It was noon before most of the people left, but yet…one young gentleman approached her.

"Hello, I'm Charles Robin. And what may I ask is your name?"

Elladora gave him a confused look. "I'm a gypsy dancer, what interest would a rich guy like you have in me?"

He laughed and looked at his feet. "I've noticed you're an excellent dancer."

"I wonder why in the world I'm out here. Just to get a compliment from a rich idiot who doesn't care about me? No. I'm out here to make a living, so if you'll excuse me and my friend here, we will move elsewhere," she said, fixing her top and starting to walk away.

"I'm sorry I sounded like that, but a few friends and I are heading over to a meeting and we're all looking for some entertainment. I would pay you several pounds if you wish…you and your friend here."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "How much we talking?"

"Forty pounds."

"Make it fifty and I'm your girl," she said, winking at him, and putting on her girlish charm.

"Fine, fifty it is, not a pence more, not a pence less. Now come with me and…"

"You're not going to accuse me of witchcraft, now…are you?"

"No…unless you'll admit on a street that you are…"

"What'd you think I am, crazy? No, I'm just an ordinary gypsy with a talent and hobby for dancing," she said, circling around him and letting him smell her hair. "Besides, you don't think I'm a witch, now…do you?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"No…no…I wouldn't ever dream of calling you that…"

"Good," she said, smiling and following him to the office building.

"Ella…you sure he isn't going to find out about…"

"Oh, stop it, Jack, I've got him right where I want him…"

"Sure, and then you'll get burned to the death and I'll have to bury your rotting corpse where your mother was buried…"

"Oh, stop with the dramatics, Jack. What do you think I have a wand for?"

"The office room is in here," said Mr. Robin, entering a big room filled with fifteen or twenty white men, all dressed in suits…Elladora had somehow reached the high life. The oldest of them all spoke to Charles.

"Charlie…where've you been we've been…" he gasped when he spotted Ella and Jack. "Good Lord, Jack…what is a gypsy witch doing in here?"

"Hey, I'm not a gypsy witch! I'm…" but before she could finish, Charlie went over and whispered something into the older one's ear.

"Well…come on in, gypsy…we want to see your dance," he said, a sly smile sliding across his face as he looked at her. Ella narrowed her eyes skeptically, but proceeded to the middle of the room.

"Ella, are you sure this is a good idea?" whispered Jack.

"No…but I'm willing to play along just for fun," said Ella, twinkling her eyes.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you did this? You were almost burned at the stake…"

"But then I used a simple charm and saved myself, didn't I?"

"There's something about that man that's very familiar…" said Jack slowly.

"I know…I knew who he was the second we walked into this room. He's the leader of burning our people…Charles is always the one that recruits us. I'm going to get the money and run for it…be ready to run with me."

"Well, hurry up, gypsy…there isn't time to waste!" said the older man.

"Hey, Charles," started Elladora, "can I have my money now?" she asked sweetly, for she knew how to charm this one, having prior experience with memory charms on most of the colleagues that used to sit in this room.

Charles didn't even waste time arguing with her, just pulled out a fifty pound piece, and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said, walking away slowly, "and if you fellows ever want to do trade with the gypsies again…you bet your sweet ass we won't do anything for you!" she said, running away with Jack following her; leaving the men dumbfounded as to what to do.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Jack while they were running.

"To the Leaky Cauldron," panted Elladora, "and fast!"

"Mornin' miss," said the bartender. "What can I do for ye today?"

"Nothing, thank you…except…you could offer us a hideout…you're a wizard, right?"

"Been me 'hole life, why?"

"Well…I'm a gypsy…name of Elladora, and this is my friend, Jack. We're running away from a couple prosecutors…can you show me a way to get to Diagon Alley?"

"Righ' this way…" he said, leading them to a solid brick wall. "You tap your wand here, here, and here…and then the bricks open and your on yer way."

"Thanks," she said, tapping the bricks with Jack's help. Immediately, the bricks formed two large columns, revealing a medium-sized plaza within. Jack gasped, for he had never set his half-muggle, half-wizard eyes on Diagon Alley.

"And why are we here, exactly?" Jack asked her. Elladora only smiled.

"Its my hideout, of course."

"And how long must we stay here?"

"Eh…a few days perhaps. Just until they've stopped searching."

"A FEW DAYS?"

"We'll have to. You know, we could stay a few weeks. I've got enough money to last us about three months."

"Where'll we eat?"

"In the Leaky Cauldron of course!"

"And where are we going to sleep?"

"Ditto."

"Right."

"Relax, Jack. You can trust wizard folk these days…especially after the Slytherin guy died. Everything's been totally safe."

"Uh-huh…"

They paused at an awkward silence.

"So…where are we going first?" asked Jack timidly.

"Gringotts, the wizard bank, I've got to exchange this money. Wait…that reminds me…do you want any?"

"Bloody hell, yes!" Elladora looked at her feet. "I mean…hell, no. I don't want anything…I'm a…I'm living with Mother Emsa. I'm fine. I don't need to pay rent or anything…"

"Oh, thank you, Jack!" she said, embracing him.

He patted her back awkwardly, "Um…you're welcome…"

They passed shops upon shops upon shops, until they found at the large stone building at the end of the street. Before they stepped in, they heard a few people muttering things to each other.

"You mean that new invention of 'is? Gillyweed? 'Oo comes up with a name like Gillyweed?" said one.

"I 'eard 'e doesn't know what to do with it," said the other, a strong Scottish accent coming into play. "'E needs to 'ave somebody think of ways to use it."

Elladora turned around quickly, "Jack, stay there…" she whispered, walking over to the men."Excuse me," she said, "But are you talking about George Gilly and his invention?"

"Yes we are, miss," said the first one.

"Why, you interested?" said the Scottish one.

"Well…I've worked with him before…I've seen him at my people's encampment…"

"You's Elladora Ketteridge?" said Mr. Scottish.

"Yes, I am."

"John Stone, it's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady," said the Scottish one, kissing her hand.

"Thanks. Do you know where I could find him?" asked Elladora.

"I know 'e's staying at the Leaky Cauldron, in room twelve. My name's Fredrick Dun," said the other one, kissing her other hand.

"Thanks so much, I'll be sure to ask the innkeeper where he's staying. We've got a lot to catch up to."

"Anytime, Miss Ketteridge."

"C'mon, Jack. We're leaving."

"What? But we just got here!"

"Yes… but we _must _get back to the Leaky Cauldron as soon as we possibly can!"

"Why?"

"Did you not just hear that conversation?"

"I heard it all right…"

"Room twelve…here we come…"

"What if he's sleeping or…you know…shaving or running around in the nude…or…"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Jack. He's an old friend of mine and I like him. I think you'll like him, too."

"You're really going crazy. Everybody you like, I've never liked and…"

"Hey, Thomas, where's room twelve?" she asked the innkeeper.

"Righ' up those stairs miss."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Jack as they climbed the stairs.

"Aren't all of my ideas good?"

"Well, there was that one time when…"

"Eleven…twelve," said Elladora, interrupting him. "Hello? Mr. Gilly? It's Elladora!" she yelled, knocking on the door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," yelled a foreign voice from the other side of the door. "Why, Elladora! How wonderful to see you!" he said, kissing her passionately.

Elladora threw him off of her. "Darling, my friend Jack is here, we cannot show affection in front of him."

"Nice to meet you, Jack," he said, shaking Jack's hand. "Well, come in, come in. It's a bit messy, but ah…it's home right now."

"Hey, George, I met some people in the street…they told me you're trying to invent something…"

"Names?"

"A Mr. John Stone and a Mr. Frederick Dun," said Jack promptly, plopping down on one of the chairs.

"Well, they're good friends of mine. They got me to stay at this place, did some work with the innkeeper."

"Yes, they told us that you are having problems figuring out ways to use your new invention, gillyweed. I think I can help you there," said Elladora, sitting down in the chair next to Jack.

"Well…I don't know…it's kind of a complex invention."

"We've got time," said Elladora.

"Well, alright," he said eagerly, sitting on his bed, facing Elladora and Jack. "It's kind of still in the works, but I've invented it to breathe underwater," he pulled a small, rubber-looking ball out from his pocket. "Once you chew it, you instantly grow gills, making you immune to water."

"Do you still stay human?"

"Yes, and I've only figured it works about two hours. But many people have told me that it could be useful in many potions, considering its rubbery texture, and the ingredients I've put inside."

"May I ask these ingredients?" asked Elladora politely, grabbing the ball of gillyweed out of his hand.

"Seaweed, seawater, mermaid scales, and sand."

"Gross," muttered Jack in the corner. "So, what makes it so rubbery?"

"The mermaid scales."

"Eww…"

"Hmm…I think I can help you there."

"Help me where?" asked George.

"Well, I can think of a couple ways already that this can be used; besides underwater, I mean."

"Really? What?"

"I'll need to run some tests first, but after some experimentation, I'll easily rack in several hundreds of galleons if it works out."

George's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me, Ella?"

"No."

"Well, we ought to start work as soon as possible. When are you available?"

"Always," she said smiling. "I'm sort of on the run from the law again…"

"Ah…I see…well, you and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you'd like. My room is…"

"We have our own room, George. But thanks anyways."

George's face became stern and looked at Jack.

"Eww…no! We're just friends!" said Jack indignantly.

"Well, I'm off to Diagon Alley. The ingredients are in that drawer over there; have fun."

"I don't like him," said Jack, watching Elladora arrange the ingredients.

"You don't like him because he's my lover."

"No! I just don't like him!"

"You are such a bad liar, Jack. Now, if you'd please go down to the well and get me…one liter of water, I'd be very much obliged."

"Fine," he moaned, taking the bucket with him. "But if I don't come back and get kidnapped by the stupid people we're on the run from, then it's you're…"

"Just hurry up!"

Jack left, muttering madly to himself.

"Oh, why are boys so confusing, Papa?" she said, talking to the ceiling.

Opening George's top drawer, Elladora pulled out several odd ingredients. Seaweed, seawater, mermaid scales, sand, and several bottles of different colored goop were among them. "Hmm…I've never seen George collect goop…" she muttered curiously.

Jack hurriedly came back inside, water spilling all over George's floor. "They know where we are!" he panted, dropping the water on the floor.

"What?" Ella asked, her eyes widening.

"They…they saw me and followed me…quick…Ella…apparition…"

"Hold on a minute…they found you?"

"Hurry, there's no time…Diagon Alley! Come on, Ella!"

"Alright, alright!" said Ella, grabbing Jack's hand and disapparating from the hotel room.

"Phew! That was close!" said Jack.

"You're crazy, I didn't even see them!" said Ella, letting go of Jack's hand quickly.

"They _were _following me! And you'd have known that if you looked out the window!"

"Look…"

"I know you never believe me! But it's true, why would I make this up? You're always so mean to me, Ella; I don't know what to think!"

"Is that really how you…"

"Yes, that is how I feel. And if you paid any attention you'd know!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, I…"

"Yeah, well, you should be sorry!"

There was a long pause as Jack stood there, looking at Ella with spite in his eyes. It was then that Ella realized…

"Jack…" she said softly.

"What?" he said defensively.

"I owe you one."

"One what?"

"One of these," she said, leaning in and kissing him.

"Oh…well…I didn't do the argument to get you to kiss me or anything…"

"I've realized that I should've trusted you all along. You really aren't worth…I mean…our friendship isn't worth feuding all the time just to grow farther and farther apart."

"Yeah…I've been really stupid lately…"

"It's fine…we're all human, and humans aren't perfect, right?" asked Ella shyly.

"Yeah."

"Just forget about it," said Ella.

"You think we'll be safe, now. I mean…they probably haven't you know…found anything…"

"I think we should try and go back," said Ella, taking her wand out of her sash, "Here, I'm going to disillusion you."

She tapped him on the head, watching him blend in with the surroundings as she did the same to herself.

They walked back upstairs to George's room, being careful as to not bump into anybody. Ella stopped for a moment; she knew that sound inside the room wasn't the one she'd like to hear.

"What is it?" whispered Jack.

"Shh…" said Ella quietly, her ear pressed to the door.

"Well, it's quite logical they've been here," said a gruff voice from inside.

"I just want to find her, she's so smart…we need her at the school," said a woman's voice.

"Her research is vital," said another woman's voice, "Anybody would want it."

"Well, we'd better get out of here before Elladora comes back…"

Ella thought for a moment. These voices…they seemed familiar…

She disillusioned herself, turning the door handle and walking inside.

"Elladora! We were hoping we'd find you!" said a cheery, plump woman standing near the doorway.

"Helga! Rowena! Godric! I haven't seen you all in ages!" said Elladora, hugging each one.

"Well, we're having some trouble running the school, now that Salazar vanished," said Rowena a bit darkly.

"Oh…well…you wouldn't happen to want me there now, would you?" asked Elladora, a grin spreading across her face.

"Would you?" asked Godric.

"Can I show you this new invention first?" asked Elladora sweetly.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to seeing this…" said Helga.

Elladora reached into the top drawer, pulling out the gillyweed. "I will now eat this gillyweed before your eyes…" said Elladora mystically. She picked up one of the rubbery balls, chewing it, tasting its disgusting tastes…when…

"AHHH! Ella, you have gills!" screamed Jack fearfully.

Ella tried to say something, but no sound came out, only gasping for oxygen.

"Give her the bucket of water!" exclaimed Rowena.

"Here!" said Jack, passing it to Elladora quickly, before she suffocated.

"Wow…" said Elladora, picking her head up from the water after the gills had died off. "That was amazing…"

"Brilliant…but scary…"

"Ella, you discovered the main use for gillyweed…gills!" said Rowena excitedly.

"I guess I did, didn't I?"


End file.
